1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparel with one or more integrated features, such as a neck pillow, various pockets, and a chamois.
2. Description of the Related Art
A person that sits for extended periods of time, e.g., a traveler, a person with a job sitting at a desk, or a medical patient receiving treatment such as chemotherapy, dialysis, etc., may experience neck and shoulder pain from supporting his or her head without significant movement. Although the person may be able to recline slightly in his or her chair, often the degree to which the chair reclines may be limited, such that the weight of supporting the head remains.
This problem may be exacerbated if the person attempts to sleep either while sitting upright or slightly reclined. As the person sleeps, the head may fall into a position that leaves the person with a stiff neck and/or muscle soreness when the person wakes up.
Neck pillows that envelop at least a portion of the person's head are available, but these can be bulky to transport. Particularly with respect to air travelers, as airlines become more stringent on the limits of what a person can bring into the cabin of a plane, these pillows can take up valuable space in the person's luggage, and they may be bulky to store when not in use.
What is needed is a method and apparatus for neck support that overcomes the drawbacks described above.